Louis sucks at paintball
by NatiDreads
Summary: Zayn takes Louis paintballing, but it is Louis' first time.


"I'm not going out like this."  
"I'm wearing the exact same thing as you, don't be ashamed."

Louis peeked his head from his dressing room.

"But I don't want you to see me like this. I want to look nice for you."

Zayn rolled his eyes, keeping a slight smile on his face.

"I will love you if you're in a ball gown or in slippers, just come out love."

Louis came out, but now in a huff.

"I don't wear ball gowns."

Zayn was taken aback by how fitted Louis' paintball cover was. A dark blue that gripped onto is broad shoulders, strong back, and toned arms, all the way down to his…

"Now you're just staring at me. God, I can't do this, I need something nicer."

Louis was very embarrassed, his cheeks turning from his normal soft pink to a deeper shade of red. But he was embarrassed for all the wrong reasons: Zayn was drawn in by how good he looked, not because he was at all ugly.  
Not that the bastard could ever be ugly.  
But Zayn wouldn't let him know that.

"Well it's not like you're the greatest looker normally," he said with a wink, "This is even a slight improvement!"

Louis gave Zayn a punch on his arm.

"Fuck off, let's get out there."

As soon as Louis got onto the field, he could hear his pulse race. He took in a very deep breath and whispered to Zayn.

"I can't do this."

"No no no, you can. Listen; just stick by me for this first round. I'll keep you safe and help you with your shooting."

Louis hated the idea of slowing Zayn down, he knew just how good Zayn was at paintball, and felt like a nuisance. But he knew that he didn't want to be out in the first few second… Or at all. He was warned about how much paintballs sting.

"Fine, but don't feel like I'm chained to you."

A horn blew indicating the game had begun. Zayn took off like a shot out of hell, while Louis trotted behind him. As fit as they both were, Zayn was still a better runner. Louis made note to spend some more time on the cardio machines. In his train of thought, Louis was suddenly being pulled down by Zayn.

"Where the hell are you going? Stick down here, I don't want anyone shooting you."

Louis was embarrassed; he really did want to impress Zayn. This was their first time stepping away from the traditional movie, coffee, or dinner dates he was so used to.  
Louis' thoughts were interrupted once more – not from Zayn, but the sound of paintballs firing.

"Alright Louis, climb up this hill with me, but just to the edge. I think you can take out this guy over here."

Louis nearly died, crawling on his elbows up the hill, only to see a field of empty.

"So… Where is this guy?"

Zayn pointed to a patch of grass and dirt.

"You can see a tiny bit of goggles and helmet. Take a shot, if you miss, you owe me."

Louis didn't know just what he would owe Zayn, but he much rather receive a favour than give one. Louis took aim, exhaled, and fired a round of shots. He closed his eyes doing so, praying something would hit him.

"Well shit."

Louis opened his eyes; he could see the guys goggles filled with pink paint. His arms above his head as he walked out of the field.

"I can't believe you…"

Zayn started but Louis was quick to cut him off.

"You bastard, you got me PINK?"

Zayn laughed.

"Hey now, no hard feelings, I thought they would be a bit more suiting"

Louis now had a vengeance, but one he could not take out on his teammate. He would have to wait.

A few games later, and it was getting close to night.

"You all tuckered out yet?"

Louis was looking at Zayn as he caught his breath.

"Naw, just need a minute. How about one more game? Then I guess I owe you from that first shot you took?"

Louis grinned and got up. Helping Zayn up, they walked to the ref who was starting to divide teams.

"Alright, we have an even split so you two go on opposite teams.

Zayn went white. They had played together all day, and he didn't want Louis to be alone. But when he turned to look at Louis, he already put his mask on and was walking onto the field.  
_

It was getting near the end of the game and Zayn still hadn't caught sight of Louis. He wasn't shot, which means he was still in the game, but just didn't know where…

And suddenly it hit him. Not where Louis was hiding, but an attack of paintballs. All along his back and arms. Zayn stood up with his arms in the air, looking around for his attacker.

That's when he noticed the pink.

Sitting in the guard tower, there was Louis, giving Zayn a little wave.

A horn blew. The game was over. Louis got the last man.

Louis fiddled with the radio on the car ride home.

"I guess I owe you. What would you like?"

Louis was shocked that Zayn was still willing to give Louis a prize, even after he ambushed Zayn, giving him zero mercy.

"Actually, I have something for you, from that last game."

Louis pulled out two bags of McDonalds.

"I got it when you filled up the tank with gas; I ducked off to the bathroom at the rest stop."

Zayn smiled, the food was simple, but he loved McNuggets more than anything in the world. He pulled Louis' head in for a kiss.

"You're still a little bastard though."

Louis laughed as Zayn pulled into his driveway. The food could get cold for all he cared; it was Louis he was hungry for.


End file.
